Fluffy Bunny
by green-eyed-owl
Summary: This is a plot filler for pika-la-cynique's absolutely amazing comic- Girls Next Door. Sarah finds herself on Jareth's lap makes an odd deal with him to let her go. Read and review please!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** First Fanfic ever so please read and review!

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing from Labyrinth and I'm not makinig any money off of this.**

Chapter One

Christine's voice echoed throughout our flat, with Raoul's voice rising quickly in volume over the phone. If Christine gripped our phone any tighter, she'd break it. I shrank back into the safety of my room, trying to escape the escalating drama…

_CRASH!!!_

…and apparently the dishes that were currently flying from Christine's hands at our walls. _Oh she is _**so**_ paying for replacements_, I thought with less anger than I probably would have felt, if not for the current situation. Poor Christine. Although honestly, I'd never been a huge Raoul fan. He's just a little too girly for my taste. Not that I'd ever tell Christine that. Or Erik for that matter. My God, If Erik ever thought he actually had a _supporter _on the _inside_ of our flat… I shuddered at the endless possibilities.

I sank down into my bed with a sigh and wrapped my arms around myself. Outside, Christine seemed to have grown tired of trashing the place. But the conversation was still heated… wait. Was she crying? Oh dear. Raoul's a dead man for sure. "I wish I was anywhere but here right now…" I muttered sadly into my knees. All of this arguing brought back a surge of painful memories concerning my parent's messy divorce. Suddenly a loud POOF!, interrupted my somber thoughts. The bed and walls around me disappeared in a cloud of smoke and glitter.

I felt myself falling only to be caught by something both soft and firm at the same time. Before my head stopped spinning, two thick bands sheathed in black snaked around my waist and arms. Still slightly disoriented, I whipped my head around to meet the two-toned gaze and happy smirk of the Goblin King. "My, my, Sarah. This _is_ a pleasant surprise!" Jareth purred. "You should have told us you were dropping by Precious, Javert would have made more coffee."

I let out a snarl of rage and violently attempted to wiggle out of his iron grip, but to no avail. "Oh do settle down Precious, ("Like hell I will!") we're watching… oh what is this infernal sport called?" he muttered. "It's football, Jareth," came James' muffled reply from behind his newspaper. "Oh yes, yes now I remember. Although these men know absolutely _nothing_ about proper tights." Jareth quipped as I continued to try and squirm out of his arms. No luck. "Goblin King, get your glitter-laden claws OFF!" A scoffing noise was his only reply.

As if suddenly remembering my presence, James set down his paper and called, "Well good afternoon Sarah, we weren't expecting you. Jareth, for God's sake let the poor girl go. She's had enough of your obsessive asshole-tendencies by now. We _all_ have." Jareth's growl vibrated in my ear. "Up yours, James."

I shivered at the tickling sensation of his hot breath on my ear. _Shit! Please don't notice, please don't notice…_ I thought frantically. Just then a dark chuckle filled the space around me. "Mmm you liked that Precious? I can do so much more than _that_ to make you shiver…" He murmured suggestively into my dark hair.

Damn it. He noticed the shiver. _Of disgust,_ my mind smirked in triumph. _Hon, you know_ exactly_ what that shiver was and trust me when I say it wasn't disgust…_ my inner voice chimed in. Note to self: ask Erik for the use of his torture chamber to kill the inner voice when I get off of Jareth's lap. _Hey! _the inner voice cried. _Watch it sweetheart,_ I mentally growled. The growl was met with silence. Satisfied, I turned my attentions back to the real world and my current predicament. "Jareth-" He cut me off with a small noise of satisfaction. "Oh I _do_ love it when you say my name with such fire Sarah. If only we can turn your fire to passion." I could feel his lips barely brushing against the exposed skin of my neck; long strands of silky blond hair tickled my cheek.

The room around me grew warmer. "You baby-snatching, feather preening, goblin-kicking, peach-drugging, fairy BASTARD! LET G-" I was cut off once again. Christine and Raoul's argument had reached its climax and even Jareth stopped his assault on my neck to listen. I could hear Christine screaming in French at Raoul. I had no idea what she was saying but it didn't sound good. Above us there was a sound of a slamming door… then complete silence.

"What just happened?" three voices questioned around me. Javert finally emerged from the kitchen with a cup of coffee in both hands and a brief "Hello Sarah," and all three men looked at me expectantly. "I'm not sure," I said slowly. "All I know is that Christine and Raoul had a row over some vacation or something they were supposed to go on, which looks like it isn't happening anymore, then I got poofed down here somehow and the conversation turned to French. I have no idea what happened after that."

Javert passed one of the cups to me and I started slowly handing it off to James (Jareth kept a tight grip on my waist, insuring that I couldn't budge much more than an inch from his lap) when I heard Javert pondering aloud, "I wonder if Erik heard any of that. Where is he anyway?" Jareth elegantly shrugged behind me in response. I had almost gotten the coffee to James when a crescendo of wind and notes from "Ode to Joy" came from Erik's organ, literally blowing away everything and everyone in the apartment's living room.

The couch where Jareth kept me captive overturned us onto the floor, the coffee flew from the mug and drenched Javert as he was thrown back into the kitchen and James was currently caught in a whirlwind of newspaper. I plugged my ears and hunkered down as best I could behind the upside-down couch, waiting for the storm to pass.

Nearly as soon as the commotion began, it ended. The lights flickered on and off until they settled on a dimmed setting. Bits of newspaper floated down around us like snow as I surveyed the carnage. The room looked as if the Cleaners had swept through it. James slowly rose to a sitting position in the corner he had been plastered into and I could hear Javert groaning in the kitchen. "I do believe it's safe to say," James moaned. "That Erik overheard the row between Raoul and Christine."

"Is everyone ok?" I called out. Poor Javert was still grumbling on in the kitchen. As if reading my thoughts, James called over to me, "I'll go check on him," whilst jabbing a finger in the direction of the noise. I nodded to him and he walked past me with a slight limp. I slowly let out an exhale of relief. At least until my thoughts turned to my poor abused flat and the grocery store trip I had to make. Ice cream and margaritas for Christine and a large bottle of Advil for tomorrow morning.

"Well I for one _love_ this new arrangement, Precious." Came a silky smooth voice from beneath me. Wait what? BENEATH me??? I glanced down in dread and realized that my worst nightmares… _and most amazing dreams_… SHUT UP!..._ sorry…_ had come true.

Yup. I was straddling the Goblin King.

**A/N: I love cliffhangers. But yeah I know, the first chapter sucked.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Let's hope this chapter is better! Review please!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Labyrinth and I'm not making any money off of this.**

Chapter Two 

_"Well I for one love this new arrangement, Precious." Came a silky smooth voice from beneath me. Wait what? BENEATH me??? I glanced down in dread and my worst nightmares… _and greatest dreams_… SHUT UP!... _sorry_… had come true. _

_Yup. I was straddling the Goblin King._

However, before I could move off of him, Jareth managed to flip me under him so _he_ was now straddling _my_ waist! And to top it off, he pinned my wrists above my head. "But I must say, _this_ is much more… _pleasurable_." He crooned. I felt a rush of warmth that I managed to convince myself was only anger. "Damn it Jareth! Christine's probably still bawling her eyes out right now! I need to get back up to her and do some damage control before our apartment is _completely_ trashed!" He arched one painted and glittery eyebrow at my emphasis.

"Completely?"

"Yes completely. She had already started on the plates before I was somehow poofed on top of you." I struggled against his grip. "Jesus Jareth, come on! I don't want to have to eat my dinner off of the floor tonight. What'll it take for you to let me up?" Oh shit. Did I really just say that? My eyes widened in shock at my open-ended proposition. "Wha-, no, Um… I mean-" He shushed my incoherent babbling with his finger on my lips.

"Ah, ah! I'll have none of that. What's said is said, Sarah mine." Jareth's smirk put the Cheshire Cat's to shame. "Hold it Mr. Tights. We need ground rules or something. There's no way I'm letting you do whatever you want with me." I said hurriedly.

"Nice try Precious. But no."

"What do you mean 'no'?!"

"Exactly what I said, my aggravating love. No ground rules, no restrictions and no turning back." Jareth's eyes took on a mischievous and (oh merciful mother in heaven) lustful glow. His weight on me made it difficult to breathe. I pushed back into the carpet, desperate for some space between myself and his chest. His damn poet's shirt was open nearly to the navel and those hard planes were rather distracting. _Focus Sarah!_

"All I have to do is scream for James and Javert and they'll come running." I threatened as ominously as I could. But the threat seemed empty since at that moment, a crashing sound of pots and pans coupled with more groans of pain came from the kitchen. Jareth smirked triumphantly. "I do believe you're on your own this time sweetheart."

"Damn it you overgrown barn owl! Ugh, what do you want? What'll it take for you to let me up?" I cried in exasperation. He fingered my dark locks thoughtfully and didn't answer for several moments. "Jar-"

"Quiet darling. I'm trying to think."

"Don't hurt yourself." I muttered darkly. He merely flashed his canines. "Precious I'm deciding your fate right now. Don't test me." I stayed silent for a few moments longer, trying to adjust myself to a more comfortable position. His muscular body was heavy.

"Alright my Sarah. I've made my decision."

"Oh happy day…"

"Now, now, dear don't be cross. Sarcasm doesn't become you."

"No, that's your area of expertise. I forgot."

Jareth laughed above me but soon replaced it with a serious look. "The next holiday coming up in this world is called Easter, correct?" I stared dumbly for a moment before finding my voice. "Um… yes? Goblin King, where the hell are you going with this?" He grinned for a moment. Then…

"I wish to celebrate this… _Easter_... with you and your family this Sunday."

Ok, that was… unexpected, to say the least. What in the world would make him want to celebrate a holiday full of eggs and bunnies with my family? Somewhere in my mental ramblings, Jareth broke my train of thought.

"Confused Precious thing?"

"Well yeah, a bit. Why do you want to celebrate Easter?"

"It isn't necessarily the holiday that has captured my interest. It's the opportunity it presents."

"What opportunity?"

His smirk grew even wider than I originally thought possible.

"You my dear, have to introduce me to your entire family as your boyfriend."

"**WHAT?!!!"**

**A/N: Review and I'll update!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for all of the supporting reviews everyone! I'm currently working on the next chapter and I hope to have it up soon.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Labyrinth and I'm not making any money off of this.**

Chapter Three

"_It isn't necessarily the holiday that has captured my interest. It's the opportunity it presents."_

_"What opportunity?"_

_His smirk grew even wider than I originally thought possible._

_"You my dear, have to introduce me to your entire family as your boyfriend."_

_**"WHAT?!!!"**_

Jareth winced at my screech. "Good God Sarah! Not so loud dear." But before I could shout again he silenced me with his husky words, "However, feel free to scream as loudly as you'd like when I-"

"Finish that sentence, Goblin King, and it'll be owl kabobs for dinner!"

The lust not quite gone from his eyes, Jareth looked down on me with an irked expression. "Methinks the lady doth protest too much. But are we agreed Sarah? And you must treat me as a beau in front of your family. Including smiling, laughing, kissing and any other toe-curling deliciousness you wish to contribute." He added hopefully.

"No. Effing. Way."

"Well then it looks as if you're stuck here Sarah!" He remarked with fake exasperation. Just then his eyes glinted mischievously in the darkened room. "Stuck here," he continued huskily. "Beneath me," he kissed my jawline as my breath hitched. "And completely at my mercy." His velvet lips continued their path down my neck. I clenched my teeth to keep from moaning at the sensation. "Jareth!" I have to admit, I felt proud that I was able to keep my voice sounding so pissed off.

I felt him smile into the crook of my neck. "Yes Sarah? Do you wish to reconsider?" He brought his face two inches from me and his mismatched eyes gazed challengingly into mine. "Damn you." I hissed between pursed lips. "I'm waaaiiiitinnnnggg…" His royal majesty sang above me, practically radiating triumph.

"Ugh! Okay, okay, fine I'll do it, you stupid feather-brain. Now let me up!"

"Say it Sarah."

"Say what?!"

"Say your right words."

"I will introduce you and treat you as my boyfriend this Easter in front of my family. Now for God's sake, let me the Hell up!"

I was only mildly surprised when the Goblin King leapt off of me and offered me his hand for support when I stood. I glared pointedly at his gloved fingers and back up at him before he wisely withdrew them and I stood up unaided.

"If you're coming with me to see my family, you better get a plane ticket."

"Why? I can simply transport us there. Or in your words, 'poof' us there."

"My dad is coming to pick me up at the airport and he's going to get suspicious if we suddenly appear at the house. Plus I'm not going to let you poof us into a crowded airport terminal."

Jareth pondered that for a moment. "Alright point taken." He snapped his fingers and in the next moment he held an official-looking plane ticket. He looked it over carefully and muttered, "What seat does your plane ticket place you in Sarah?"

"18 G." I replied without thinking.

"18 F it is then." He declared with another snap of his fingers. The paper became fuzzy for a moment and then fully rematerialized with the correct seating. Mentally, I cursed my stupidity. "I have to sit next to you for a three hour flight?" Apparently my fifteen-year-old whiny self was back. "Yes you do. It will give us time to come up with a romantic story of how we met, how many children we plan-"

"GOBLIN KING!"

"Oh you're such a spoil sport Precious."

**Review please! Tell me what I'm doing right and wrong.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: New Chapter! This one happens to be rather hot-off-the-press so I hope I didn't make too many mistakes but if you catch one, please let me know. Special thanks to everyone who left such encouraging reviews, you guys are amazing :)**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Labyrinth and I'm not making any money off of this.**

Chapter Four

The days passed by far too quickly for my taste. Christine had gotten over her sobbing period and had settled into a slight depression. She spoke only a little and never went out if she didn't have to. For me, this was a perfect state to leave her in. She was too sad to do anything stupid but not sad enough so that she couldn't stand to be alone. But I had to check on her one last time.

"Chris?" I called softly into her darkened bedroom. She hadn't had the heart to open the curtains and embrace the sunlight yet. I prayed that she wouldn't turn into Erik. "Is there anything you need before I take off?" I had conveniently left out that Jareth was coming with me. That secret would stay with me until I died. Even though I knew telling her would have certainly cheered her up. Christine let out a sleepy groan of, "I'm fine," from under her mass of tangled blonde curls. And with that, I let her be.

I quietly crept back to my room, which was currently in shambles. Drawers were thrown haphazardly open, clothes were strewn every which-way and several wrapped Easter gifts had been stuffed unceremoniously in a small and already overflowing suitcase on my bed. I viewed the death-trap with vexed eyes. "I just _know_ I'm forgetting something. Where's the list I made?" I angrily muttered while anxiously digging through piles of scattered papers on my desk.

"Aha! Here it- oh wait no that's my research paper. Damn, I was supposed to finish that yesterday. Okay, where are you list? Um… Hey! _That's_ where my Psychology book went!"

After ten minutes of detailed excavations and digging through of my piles of crap, I stood in defeat holding my battered Psychology book. "A fat lot of help you gave me." I affirmed tiredly before tossing the textbook amongst the garbage around me. "Where is that list?"

"Right here Precious."

I uttered a small yelp of surprise as I turned to see Jareth holding out a slightly crumpled sheet of notebook paper in his leather encased fingertips, with a satisfied smirk that only he could wear. "I believe this is what you were searching for?" Jareth asked gently. He wore dark fitted jeans, a midnight blue button-up shirt that was left open at the top, heeled boots, and his pendant. Jareth sat leisurely on my window ledge with one leg dangling off the side as he took in my frazzled appearance and the chaotic environment around me.

"God knows how long it would have taken you to find it in this mess. Which hurricane hit?"

"I was packing!" I retorted while snatching away the list. I smoothed out the sheet as best I could and dug through my suitcase, checking items off as I went.

"Ok. Shampoo, toothbrush, toothpaste, clothes I'll need, shoes, the gifts for Dad, Karen, and Toby, red bikini- " I stopped short and turned slowly to face the Goblin King. He was positively beaming at me. "Jareth-"

"I simply added a few necessities, dear heart."

"Necessities? Nice try Goblin King but I don't even _own_ a…" I trailed off as a red and somewhat lacy garment materialized in my hands with a flick of his wrist. I held up the offending piece for inspection.

"Good Lord Jareth! This isn't a bikini, it's practically a negligee."

"I see no problem with that. Care to try it on?"

"Ok, that's it! Jareth, get the hell out of my room while I finish packing and take the damn underwear with you!" I shrieked as Jareth majestically pouted before me. I glared at him one last time before throwing the lace-ridden cloth at him and turning back to my list and suitcase. I tried vainly to ignore him but I could feel the electricity in the room as his eyes bored into the back of my head. "Such a pity…" He murmured in a low voice.

"Yeah, well get used to disappoin- EEP!"

Jareth once again locked me in his arms and yanked me close to his lean body. _Yippee!_ cried my inner voice. I pointedly ignored her and struggled against his grip. "Jareth come on! The ca-" I started to protest but he cut me off. "Has it ever crossed your imaginative mind, Sarah," he drawled sexily in my ear. "That perhaps I've gotten tired of disappointment? That perhaps I'm tired of putting up with your bitching and denial when we both know you… want me." His voice felt like liquid gold on my ear. _Jump him!_ SHUT UP DAMNIT! _I'm just speaking the truth, hon. _

I gasped when he nibbled on my earlobe and planted a hot kiss in the crook of my neck. "Oh Sarah…" he murmured into my skin. Just hearing him speak so softly like that to me, nearly had me undone. The vibrations from his voice caused me to shudder against him. Jareth continued his gentle assault, which was rapidly becoming a desperate frenzy. He pressed me into his form, swung me around and pushed me up against a wall. Desire darkened his eyes, as I'm sure it had mine. God above, he was beautiful. Dangerously beautiful. He brought his lips closer and closer to mine and I could his hot breath on my lips. I leaned myself into him and pressed my mouth close to his when…

**HONK! HONK!**

I nearly growled in frustration when Jareth pulled away from me. We were both panting slightly, with desire that was nearly tangible. Finally when Jareth caught his breath he remarked with an annoyingly controlled voice, "You best finish your packing Precious. I'll go tell our cab driver to wait for a few minutes." And with that, he strode from the room leaving me with both a cluttered room and cluttered mind. "What have you gotten yourself into Sarah?" I lamented. This was going to be a long weekend…

* * *

**A/N: ... I'm evil, aren't I? Don't kill me though! There are more chapters to go!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm back! But just a warning folks, this will most likely be the last chapter I post for a while because life is really busy at the moment and will only get busier in the next month or so. I will update at every chance I get but once I get over a few bumps in the road the updates should start being more regular. Anyway, thanks for all of the support you're giving me!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Labyrinth and I'm not making any money off of this.**

Chapter Five

I finished my packing and left my room in its current state of distress. Ever since my first elevator experience with Jareth, I avoided it with all costs and stubbornly continued to take the stairs. Although I must say, climbing two flights of stairs several times each day has done wonders for my quads and what girl doesn't want that?

But not for the first time, I cursed my reluctance to re-enter the elevator. The suitcase seemed to have turned into lead in my hands. By the time I reached the bottom I was panting just a little. Jareth stood waiting with the cab's door open beside him as he once again took in my frazzled form. I lugged the suitcase the last few steps and breathed deeply for a moment.

"Goodness Sarah. I didn't realize how much my touch affected you." Jareth remarked cockily with a slight tilt of the head.

I couldn't help it. There he stood, the epitome of arrogance, and I a woman on the edge. With all the malice I could muster even in my breathless state, I flipped him the bird. Suddenly, everything went silent. The street seemed empty, the birds were no longer chirping. Jareth and I stood, face to face, waiting for the other to make a move while in the meantime, my finger still stood tall. I waited for Jareth to poof himself into full Goblin King black leather regalia, throwing snakes and chains for capital crimes against royalty… _chains? Well that's a new one…_ Dear Lord! What is it with you? _One day you'll be thanking me for my input... _Not likely toots.

Jareth's stone face twitched. Try as he might, he couldn't hold down the corners of his mouth. His body began to shake with laughter until his boisterous voice shattered the deathly silence around us.

And for my part, I could only look on in surprise. Sure, I'd seen Jareth chuckle darkly or sarcastically before but this was the first time I'd ever heard him _laugh_!

Still desperately attempting to re-compose himself, Jareth managed to choke through his laughter, "If only you could see yourself right now Precious! Beautifully disheveled with a look that could kill. And let me say there are few people, nay few _Royal_ Fae even, that would dare insult me the way you do. Really dear, we were made for each other." He finished confidently and now completely composed. I ignored the "disheveled" comment and decided to have a little fun. Why not? I was already playing with fire by flipping him off.

"You really think we were made for each other?"

"Of course dearest. And as King, I am never wrong."

Smiling a seductive smile, I swayed my hips a little to move directly in front of the Goblin King. "You know what? I think you're right." I whispered near his mouth. My ego did a triumphant square dance in my mind when I noticed his eyes grow darker and his breathing grow just a touch shallower than ususal. "Jareth, dear Jareth," I continued murmuring, this time in his ear. "YOU can carry the suitcase_ dear_ and I will wait in the car!" I announced, shoving the fifty pound suitcase into his chest with a slight '_oof!_' emanating from him.

I could feel him gaping at the back of my head as I marched off to the cab. Our driver had stepped out to help with the luggage and I couldn't help but overhear him say to Jareth, "She yours? She must be a handful."

"Oh you have no idea."

* * *

The cab ride to the airport was surprisingly uneventful. I sat as far away from Jareth as possible and did my best to ignore his presence. Although I'm sure he saw the smug grin that graced my face every few minutes. Score one for me for managing to pull one over on the Goblin King. Again.

Upon our arrival at the airport, after I had paid the taxi a ridiculous amount of money, it became obvious that the oh-so-wise-and-confident Goblin King had never even seen an airport before, let alone traveled through one. I literally had to drag him away from the baggage claim area which he claims was, "Intriguing. You mortals think up the most unusual machines."

"Wait until you see the airplane. Hey you don't get airsick, do you?"

Confused, Jareth turned away from the magazine he was currently investigating. I prayed that he didn't find the bikini section that I knew was in there. I did _not_ want to sit next to him for the next three hours while he pointed out which ones I needed to buy.

"And what, pray tell, is airsick?"

"Trust me, if you get it, you'll know."

Seemingly satisfied, he returned his attentions back to the magazine while I purchased gum for the plane. My ears always hurt when I flew and gum was the best remedy for that. I was waiting for change when his silky voice remarked, "You know Sarah, there's an interesting part of this magazine that I've just-"

"Here's your change miss. Is there anything else that you'd like?"

I silently thanked God and anyone else that was special to me for the cashier's interruption. "No, thank you. That's all I need." I quickly stole the magazine from Jareth and put it back on the rack with a hissed, "Hell _no_, GK." I turned to leave but the cashier's voice stopped me.

"Are you sure that your dad doesn't want that magazine? It's on sale after all."

Shit.

"That's _boyfriend _to you, asshole." Jareth snarled. To his credit, even though he looked surprised at Jareth's use of 'boyfriend', the cashier didn't miss a beat. Snarkily, he replied, "My apologies sir. But I am required to tell you that we have a wheel chair service here. Completely free of charge."

Was this guy suicidal? I watched as Jareth's face grew tighter and redder. Jareth took a glance at the man's nametag before continuing. "Richard, is it? Well Richard, crack all the jokes you want. But in the end _I'm_ the one who gets Sarah."

Richard ignored Jareth and looked over at me. "Baby, you could do so much better than him. This guy looks like he's way older than you!" Richard claimed in what he probably thought was a persuasive tone. God, I thought Jareth was arrogant. I reached for Jareth's arm and attempted to lead him out of the shop.

"Thanks for the gum but I think we'd better leave now." I grunted, still tugging on Jareth.

"I have to ask, are you flying back this way anytime soon? Because I'd love to ask you ou-"

I swear the temperature dropped ten degrees as Jareth fixed the cashier with a death glare. The cashier cut off his proposal abruptly and gulped in fear. I looked nervously at Jareth and I swore I heard the proverbial snap of his restraint. Jareth strode forward, grasped the man's shirt and brought his face close to his own. Oh shit, someone was going to end up in a world of hurt and it wasn't going to be Jareth.

"Listen you little leech! If you ever come near _my Sarah-!_"

"Jesus Jareth! _Put him down!!_"

With a scoff of disgust, Jareth shoved the man from him and he stumbled back into a computer on the counter. Poor guy looked like he would piss himself. I hurriedly hauled Jareth away and called out, "I'm so sorry!" as we left.

I was too livid to speak. I briskly walked to our gate, ignoring the stares of other travelers. We were early so there were few people around the gate. Now was probably the best time for my rant.

"What the _hell_ was that?!"

"That pathetic waste of genes-"

"He had every right, even though I'd never go for a guy like tha-"

"Right?! He had no right taking what is mine!"

"He wasn't _taking_ and I'm not-"

"Yes you are!"

"This is ridiculous Jareth."

"You are MINE Sarah!"

"That's only supposed to be in front of my parents! And I'm not _yours_!"

We panted heavily for a moment, just heatedly glaring at each other. I continued ignoring the stares of onlookers. Seriously, couldn't they get a life? Meanwhile, it became a contest of 'who will give up and speak first' between us. To my genuine surprise, it was Jareth.

"Sarah, I apologize for my hurtful words. I did not mean to treat you as a possession."

I was stunned. A real apology from the Goblin King? The cosmos must be doing something, I determined. I'm sure I'll read a report in the newspaper tomorrow that someone caught a live Big Foot and chocolate has been declared the healthiest food on earth.

"Thank you Jareth." I mumbled, embarrassed. He stared at me with such gentleness and genuine guilt over his words that it overwhelmed me. Suddenly uncomfortable with the intimate moment, I changed the subject.

"Do you like card games? I brought some cards with me for the plane, you know, since it's a three hour flight and all…"

He ended my rambling with a brief nod and an amused grin.

"That sounds lovely. I'll warn you though, I've never lost a game."

"Excuse me? I beat _your_ game!"

"You had help. That stupid dwarf Hogwart or whatever his name was. Not to mention the miniature knight and the ball of fur with a curious affection for rocks."

"It's Hoggle, and you stole time from me!"

"Sarah dear, this could go on for hours. I suggest we just play before we tear each other's heads off."

"Deal."

"…Care for a game of strip poker?"

"GAHH!!"

* * *

**A/N: **If you're wondering why the security guards didn't go chasing after Jareth it was because he made the security cameras turn off for a bit with his Goblin Kingliness and plus the guy was too scared to call security. Poor guy. I didn't even give him a name, did I? Oh well. The next chapter is going to be just a few brief moments on the plane and then it's a family reunion! FINALLY!

**Review Please!!!** Tell me what you don't like and do like. I may edit this chapter later, it depends on how much time I have and if I remain relatively happy with it or not.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** I know it's been a while! I haven't died, I swear. It's almost summer so I'll have more time for writing. But thank you for all of the encouraging reviews! I love all of you guys, you're amazing.

****SPOILER ALERT!** **If you haven't read The Count of Monte Cristo and are planning to read the book (or watch the movie) then just be warned, I will be discussing the plot.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Labyrinth or any of its characters and I'm not making any money off of this.

Chapter Six

The plane roared to life beneath us and after a few bumps and jolts we settled into a smooth flight. Jareth was currently delving into his inner child by flipping through every magazine and booklet around him and playing with the various buttons for lights and air conditioning. But by the time he started opening and closing the food tray in front of him, I'd had enough.

"Jareth, I realize this is all new to you but you really need to stop."

"This is a whole new piece of your world to be experienced! It's fascinating how Abovegrounders have managed to get along without magic. What does this do?" He asked pointing to a button on the side of his armrest.

"It makes a light appear in the back of the plane so that the flight attendants know that you need assistance of some sort."

"What kind of assistance?"

"If you need another drink or blanket or something. I don't know, just settle down! You're not supposed to play with these things."

He let out an exaggerated sigh with a small pout. "But then I shall be _bored_ Sarah."

"You know that pout doesn't work on me! And that's not my problem. You should have brought something to do during the flight."

"How would I have known? I've never been on one of these contraptions before."

"Are all Kings in the Underground this whiney?"

"No dear. You're just lucky."

I muttered incoherently under my breath about just how lucky I really was and dug through my purse to retrieve the book I brought. With a small cry of triumph, I heaved the approximately fifteen-hundred paged novel onto my lap. Jareth stopped pouting for a moment to take a look. "What the devil is The Count of Monte Cristo?" Questioned Jareth as he leaned closer to read the title.

"An incredibly long yet interesting tale of a man taking his revenge."

Jareth raised one eyebrow in curiosity. I took that as my cue to explain.

"Some men that Edmund Dantes—the main character—knew were jealous of the successful life he led. He had everything going for him; a beautiful fiancé whom he loved and an upcoming advancement to Captain on a ship. Not to mention everyone respected and loved him. These men framed him for a crime he didn't commit, had him arrested, and took everything away from him. But the catch is that he escapes prison, finds a treasure that makes him incredibly rich and he uses his intellect and his newfound influence to bring his enemies to the ground. In the process though, he becomes a bit of a criminal himself."

"Do you agree with him?"

I turned to see Jareth with a thoughtful look stamped across his face.

"Agree with what?"

He met my eyes with an intense stare, searching my face for every emotion I expressed. "Do you agree," He began carefully. "If a man loses everything, even the one he loves most, he should do whatever it takes to get her back?"

Oh Lord. I knew what he was getting at and my mind drew a blank as to how to respond. "Well, um—you see it's not that simple—he actually wants to get revenge on his former fiancé as well because-"

"Answer the question Sarah."

His voice took on a cold and authoritative tone but his eyes betrayed him. I took a deep breath, knowing my answer could very well change everything for him.

"I think he should fight for what he wants." I answered in complete honesty. Hope sparked in his eyes but it was quickly replaced with suspicion.

"But that's not all is it?"

"What do you mean?"

"I know you Precious. There's something you're not saying. And I demand you tell me."

"I'm not one of your subjects Jareth! You can't command me at your whim!" I whispered heatedly. We kept our voices low to avoid an audience. Plus, if I strangled him, someone was bound to notice.

"If you would stop being so damn impossible for one-"

"Fine!"

His eyebrows raised in mild surprise. I was shocked myself. With a tenderness in his voice that hadn't been there previously he asked, "Will you answer me honestly?"

"Oh yes because you're the King of Hones-"

"Sarah…"

_If you pounded your head against the glass window, would that be enough to kill yourself?_ No, I answered my inner voice. Either the stewardess or Jareth would stop me. The inner voice nodded grimly. But why am I feeling so horrible? He's the Goblin King! He stole Toby, set the Cleaners on me and… and… _and he's a real person with feelings no matter how hard you try to pretend otherwise._ The voice finished for me. _Good luck hon__**, **_it whispered_._ Jareth sat patiently waiting for me to continue and with one last deep breath, I took the plunge.

"Okay, I _do_ believe a person should fight for what they want. But… they should also know when to bow out gracefully." I finished, wanting to cut my own tongue out as Jareth visibly stiffened before me. Waves of guilt crashed over me and I found the plane to suddenly be too hot and stuffy. I tried to speak again but Jareth simply held up his hand to silence me.

"No Sarah. Do not take back your answer or try and soften the blow. I asked for complete honesty and I got it, didn't I?"

_Be careful what you wish for_, the silent words seemed to echo in both of our minds yet neither one of us would say it. Jareth resumed his cold and aloof façade quickly and with a small flick of the wrist magicked himself a glass of what I suspected was a strong liquor. He coolly ordered me back to my reading and I had neither the heart nor the want to reprimand him for using magic where anyone could have seen him and for daring to order me to do something. Instead, we sat in a tense silence for the remainder of the flight.

When the plane finally came to a halt at our destination, Jareth broke the silence and said as indifferently as possible, "When we meet your family, you will introduce me as your friend. You brought me along for Easter because I have no family to visit for the holidays." Shocked, I remained silent for several moments, processing what he had just told me. "Jareth," I began slowly. "What are you doing? You said that-"

"I believe the term, Sarah dearest, is _bowing out gracefully._"

And with those final words, he stood from his seat and started exiting the plane with the rest of the crowd. I sat still for a few seconds longer crushed by the weight of guilt. Jareth may be an arrogant bastard but I had truly hurt him. And surprisingly, I found myself wanting his forgiveness. _Ain't that a kicker,_ my inner voice snickered. "I'm glad you're enjoying my pain," I muttered contemptuously. The lady walking in front of me turned to stare at me. "Sorry? Did you say something?"

"No ma'am. Just wondering when my next flight should take off."

She nodded and continued onward. Note to self, I said (mentally this time). Never respond to inner voice aloud. The voice giggled and I groaned. I'm losing it…

I wanted to slap myself for ever thinking I could lose Jareth in the crowd. The moment I exited the gate I immediately spotted his poofy ethereal blonde hair heading towards the baggage claim. But before I could make my way over to him, a small blonde flying object came hurtling at my waist.

"Oof! Hey Tobes! Don't crush your sister on her first day back, okay scoots?"

"Sarah! I missed you!"

I smiled as Toby ignored me and continued squeezing my waist. How could I have ever wished this kid away? Sure he was a pain sometimes but honest to goodness he was a real sweetheart.

"Sarah! Over hear sweetheart."

Dad and Karen emerged from the crowded terminal with grins on their faces. Karen and I had discovered a bond after my journey through the Labyrinth. The bond wasn't perfect and it needed to be worked on still but it was still strong. Hugs and kisses were exchanged and Dad and Karen didn't waste any time grilling me for details about college. The standard 'No Karen, no one has offered me any drugs' and 'Yes Dad, I'm staying away from the parties' ensued. Then of course, just as Jareth was making his way over to our group with the luggage, Karen asked the Golden Question.

"Sarah dear, I know you're busy with college life but have you met a special someone yet?"

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jareth stiffen once more and then continue the last few steps towards my family. I sadly noticed his smile seemed out of place. He set the suitcases on the ground and held out his hand to my father, introducing himself with, "Hello Mr. Williams. I'm-"

"He's my boyfriend. Dad, Karen, Toby, this is Jareth."

**A/N:**… I'm not crazy about this chapter. Any thoughts on how I can make it better? I'm currently operating without a Beta, anyone up for the challenge? I'm not sure how many more chapters there will be until the end but if you want to Beta let me know.

Also **Kinda Big News!** I want to know what YOU want to see in the next chapter. Is there a joke you want put in? A special comment made by someone? I want Sarah's dad to be a little overprotective of her and a little wary of Jareth so feel free to go on that. Just note, no major plot adjustments will be made (unless they're really good) but I'm mainly looking for smaller funnier details. Leave your thoughts in a Review (hint hint) or a message but let me know! If I like it I'll use it and put your name in the A/N.

Thanks so much for your support!

Sincerely,

green-eyed-owl


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **I know it's been a while! I've gotten some excellent suggestions from my reviews and I'd love to thank Magik Sause Of Death, London Bai and Diane Hart, Helena Desjardins, tomoe-gozen52, Danalas the Lady Chaos, and MyraValhallah for your suggestions and also everyone else who reviewed.

But yeah, I know it's been quite some time so I made this chapter extra long. Anyway, enjoy the new chapter!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth or any of its characters and I'm not making any money off of this. **

Chapter Seven

"_Sarah dear, I know you're busy with college life but have you met a special someone yet?"_

_Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jareth stiffen once more and then continue the last few steps towards my family. He set the suitcases on the ground and held out his hand to my father, introducing himself with, "Hello Mr. Williams. I'm-"_

"_He's my boyfriend. Dad, Karen, Toby, this is Jareth."_

For a ridiculously noisy and crowded airport, the air seemed to grow thick with silence around us. Two matching shocked faces and Toby's look of confusion stared back at me. I looked to Jareth to see how he was faring and… Damn him! He couldn't have looked more smug. He held his hand out to my Dad, breaking the tension.

"Good afternoon Mr. Williams and Mrs. Williams. I apologize for not alerting you before hand that Sarah invited me. It was very last minute. But if my presence makes either of you uncomfortable-"

Karen interrupted him.

"Oh no dear, it's fine! Really, we're just a little surprised is all. Sarah, why didn't you tell us you had a boyfriend?"

Was it possible to physically feel the immense self-satisfaction radiating off of His Royal Highness? If it was, all that radar equipment must be going haywire in the air traffic control room. _Good evening ladies and gentlemen and welcome to the six o'clock news. Tonight's headlines include a disastrous day at the local airport, where eye-witnesses claim to have seen airplanes crashing in mid air. The suspects are, of course, rogue teletubbies, Spartans, and the Goblin King…_

Okay so maybe not like that. But truthfully, that's all my mind could think of. What kind of excuse would work here inner voice? Lost their phone number? _No, you used to_ live_ at the house._ Busy with college life? _They call you every Friday dumb ass! _You don't have to be rude! _Sorry…_

But of course, my quick wit came to my rescue yet again.

"Umm…"

Nice going quick wit…

The silence continued until Toby's small voice shattered the tension…

"But Sarah, I thought you didn't like the Goblin King? You said he was a-"

I shot Toby a warning look and he fell silent but not before I sent out a mental thanks to whoever blessed me with the subject change and Karen taking notice of his words.

"Goblin King? Goodness Sarah, are you still reading Toby that same story?"

"It's his favorite story Karen. And trust me, I _tried_ to get him interested in other stories."

Toby nodded his head vigorously in agreement and I couldn't help but feel thankful that Karen and Dad hadn't made the connection between the Goblin King and Jareth. A far stretch for them, obviously, but still Toby talked about the book enough. The kid wouldn't take no for an answer! I tried introducing him to that Lightning Thief series, Harry Potter, A Series of Unfortunate Events, and everything else in the fantasy/fiction sections of the numerous bookstores surrounding my college. _The kid's as stubborn as me_,I thought fondly.

With an awkward silence still plaguing our group, Jareth stole the opportunity to wrap his arm around my waist and pull me a bit closer to him and because of our _deal_, I couldn't punch him in the jaw for it. Damn. Although I noticed with satisfaction, my Dad's forced smile twitched a bit. I had a feeling if Jareth went any further, Dad would make the weekend a living hell for him.

"Well I think we've lingered in the airport long enough. If we keep standing here they'll probably mark us as loiterers or terrorists." I half-heartedly joked. I eased myself from Jareth's grasp and went to grab the nearest suitcase only to find my wrist encased in his gloved fingers.

"Don't worry love, I'll carry the luggage."

Behind him Karen made an Aww! face. Great. Already she was eating out of his palm. I forced a smile and walked ahead with Toby and Karen, Toby telling me how he planned on staying up all night to catch the elusive Easter Bunny.

"Yeah! I'm gonna drink that weird black stuff that Dad always has in the kitchen. That's s'posed to keep ya awake, right Sarah?"

"That's coffee, Tobes. And I _dare_ you to drink it black. No sugar, creamer, milk, or anything else! Then we'll see how long you can handle staying awake."

"You're on!"

With the car loaded, Dad started the car and the forty-mile drive. Toby and I buckled up tightly and held hands for a moment, said a quick prayer and returned to our normal positions. Jareth's quizzical expression prompted me to explain. "My dad drives like a squirrel on energy drinks." Another puzzled face. "He's a bad driver and we always pray for our lives before we start our journey because it may be our last." I finished ominously. Maybe those acting classes weren't a complete waste after all. And Jareth looked thoroughly nervous now. He muttered, "And I thought _you_ were a bad driver." I shot him a glare and was about to retaliate but my father cut in.

"Sarah Elizabeth Williams! You will not slander my driving skills! Besides, when have I ever endangered anyone else's life?"

"You hit old Mrs. Parker during her morning walk."

"That doesn't count. She was moving way too slow in that wheelchair."

"She was in the wheelchair _after _you hit her!"

And thus the ride continued. A few near misses with very large cement trucks and one terrifying duck-related incident, ended with our relatively intact arrival at my old home. Jareth continued to endear himself to my parents by opening the door for Toby and I and of course carrying all of the luggage into the house by himself. He acted the part of a perfect gentleman; witty, charming, and well-spoken.

As I went upstairs to unpack, I could hear Karen sharing old stories and news with Jareth who laughed in all the right places and offered sound advice when asked. He even wowed my father by fixing the garbage disposal (which I know he did with magic!) which had been jammed for two weeks. Not to mention he shared stories of his own with Toby, who looked nothing less than enraptured with tales of Bushy the Bearded Goblin and his adventures through treacherous oubliettes and Bandit Territory in search of shaving cream and a razor (Karen and Dad enjoyed the story too). Even my old dog Merlin seemed to claim Jareth's lap as his headrest.

Dare I say it? It was sweet how Jareth fit in with the family. And though I'd never admit this to anyone, even under pain of death, I didn't feel to urge to castrate Jareth when he pressed a kiss to my cheek or wrapped an arm around me as we sat. We acted the part of the sweetest couple and the evening turned out to be more pleasant than I expected. _You like this…_ my mind whispered. No I don't! It just wasn't as horrible as I thought it would be. _Sure toots. In the meantime, I'll be ogling the eye-candy who's making your family fall in love with him TO IMPRESS YOU!_

_Everything I do…_

Karen's yell from the dining room halted my mind's mental rant.

"Alright, dinner's ready! You three go ahead to the table. Sarah will you help me in the kitchen?"

Dad and Toby left for the table and Karen went back into the kitchen. I made to move myself from Jareth's arms when he pulled me back down with a mischievous grin. "Jareth," I warned. "Karen-"

"-will not mind if it takes you a few extra moments to get to the kitchen." He finished for me. "Besides, I've been a good King this evening haven't I? I think," Jareth purred in my ear. "I deserve a reward." He finished huskily. His mismatched eyes seemed to glow in the dimmed room. I desperately ignored the warm sensations spreading from my head to my toes and fought to retain my dignity.

"Ok I admit that you've behaved yourself. But since you _blackmailed_ me into doing this, this _is_ your reward!"

"Such a harsh word love."

"Harsh or not, it fits. You've done nothing to deserve an extra bonus here."

"The night is still young Precious. Perhaps by the end of this evening I will."

I snorted in an un-lady like fashion which earned a reprimanding glare from Jareth. "I seriously doubt-"

"Sarah? Are you coming?"

"Yeah, I'm coming Karen."

I shot up out of Jareth's arms before he could grab at me again. Feeling childishly triumphant, I stuck my tongue out at him. He simply smiled bemusedly as one would at a stubborn child. Why did I have the feeling this wasn't over?

Shaking my head at my paranoia, I made my way to the interesting smells of the kitchen. And I say interesting because there are no other words to describe those aromas in the English language. Karen had never been a fantastic cook, I learned that early on. But it looked as if she had outdone herself.

"Oh dear. Is the roast too charred to eat?" Karen asked worriedly, gesturing to a shapeless black lump which I assumed was a beautiful choice cut of meat in its' past life. I took a small sniff in its direction and quickly withdrew. We took a long look at each other and in unison we said, "Takeout?"

"The takeout menus are over there Sarah. And all we really need is a main entrée. The steamed vegetables and potatoes came out fine."

I flipped through the menus and decided that a large order of orange chicken would suffice. But before I could reach for the phone, Karen spoke out again.

"You know, I wouldn't have burned the roast if I hadn't been so interested in your boyfriend's stories!"

She turned and winked at me. Oh dear. She loved him already! She better not start pulling out the bridal magazines again, showing me which dresses were the latest fashions and best prices.

"That man is _gorgeous_! Not to mention sweet, charming…" She rambled.

"If you really think so, you can have him." I only half joked. But she laughed anyway.

"Oh Sarah, I'm just so happy for you! He's a perfect gentleman, great with Toby, and goodness, have you seen the way he looks at you? He's got it _bad_ honey!"

What in the world?

"What are you talking about?"

"Look, I don't know much about the two of you in your relationship. I don't even know how long you've been dating. However, I _do_ know a man in love when I see one. And Sarah, I know that you've had trouble dating in the past. But this guy seems genuine. And I'm amazed at how he's managed to gain acceptance from your father and Toby in one evening! You know how protective those two are of you."

Jareth loved me? I mean, I knew he was interested in me. But I always assumed it was more of a 'I must conquer the one who conquered me' kind of thing or just purely sexual. Or hell, even an, 'I must annoy Sarah at every opportunity!' I'd never thought of the possibility that he may genuinely _care_ for me. I stood stunned in the kitchen before a pot of slightly burnt potatoes were thrust into my hands.

"Come on dear. Those men are hungry!"

**SCENE**

After what was left of the roast had been thrown away and the takeout orange chicken showed up, dinner had been perfect. Dessert consisted of frozen Easter Candy left over from last year (it's still good people!) and for our entertainment we made Toby attempt his first ever cup of black coffee to stay up for the Easter Bunny… who promptly spit out the black substance and ran to the bathroom claiming he had to cleanse his mouth of the demon juice. Jareth then surprised us all with a special hot chocolate recipe that he whipped up in the kitchen (I suspect magic) and we all sat on the back porch, enjoying the few stars still in view. Jareth positioned me on his lap and surprisingly, I had no objections this time.

Karen bid us goodnight minutes later and Dad followed with a sleeping Toby in his arms. Poor kid didn't even make it past eleven p.m. Jareth and I sat in silence while I swirled the remaining dregs of my delicious hot cocoa.

"Something on your mind, Precious?"

I smiled gently into my empty cup.

"If I tell you, do you promise not to mock me for forever?"

He leaned in and whispered, "Forever isn't that long at all, now is it?"

I groaned. Well it had to be said eventually.

"Okay. Understand that this is extremely difficult for me to say."

His poofy head bobbed out of the corner of my eye. I took that as confirmation.

"Thank you."

He looked at me in mock amazement. I couldn't help but giggle at his wide-eyed owl impression.

"I must have glitter in my ear. What did you say Sarah?"

I rolled my eyes and pecked him on the cheek. "Thank you Jareth."

"Whatever for?"

"Nuh uh! Don't make me go into details, then everything will get all mushy and who knows what will happen next."

He flashed his canines at me, as if he was imagining _exactly _what would happen next (which knowing the Goblin King, he probably was). I rose from his lap and gave a cat-like stretch, noticing the way his eyes followed my shirt when it creeped up to expose my flat stomach (and not necessarily hating it either). Good Lord, what was happening to me? One minute I'm about ready to chuck His Nibs out the highest window of the Empire State building while praying that his ability to fly is temporarily disbanded, and the next I'm thanking him and even doing a bit of flirting of my own? Just because Karen mentioned that he might love me?

"Ok! Well, it's been a long day. I bid thee goodnight Goblin King. And sorry, but all the rooms are taken so you'll have to bunk on the couch in the living room for the night."

My face grew heated as he continued his obvious appraisal of me. It should be illegal for one man to ooze that much sex appeal at a time!

"I'm sure your room would have plenty of room for-"

"Ahem."

I glanced up to see Dad leaning against the door frame to the house with 'Overprotective Father' stamped across his face. His voice carried a cool authoritative tone to it, also known to me as the 'Don't you dare mess with me, I rule this house' tone.

"Jareth we have rules here. No significant others allowed upstairs. And it'll be the same thing for Toby when he starts dating." He threw in for good measure in case I argued. As if! I could barely deal with Jareth in non-bedroom territory fully clothed. Bedrooms would be a dangerous boundary to cross with him. Jareth nodded at my dad and gave a good-natured smile.

"Of course Mr. Williams. I'll say goodnight then to you both. And sweet dreams Sarah."

He pressed his lips lightly to my forehead and sidestepped my father on his way to the house. Surprisingly, Dad smiled after him. I just looked on, a bit of a shocked expression lingering on my face.

"What? I still like that guy! Nice job Sar. Goodnight sweetheart."

Maybe that hot chocolate was spiked…

**SCENE**

Midnight rolled around just as I stepped out of the shower in my old room. I wrapped myself in a green towel and dried off quickly, my hair haphazardly drying in wavy patterns. I changed into comfy flannel pajama pants and a large David Bowie shirt and fished my ipod out from my purse. With "White Room" by Cream blasting in my ears, I took me a while to notice the black, hairy thing that scurried over my pillow.

"AAAIIIEEEEEE!"

I honestly didn't expect anyone to come rushing to me. Dad, Karen and Toby could sleep through hurricanes. But several handfuls of glitter later, Jareth appeared wild-eyed and holding a crystal, ready for battle. He turned to find me sitting in the corner, paralyzed with fear.

"Sarah! What happened?"

If I hadn't been terrified, I would have thought it sweet how he pushed my hair out of my face and held my hand. Too bad I barely noticed it. Instead, with my free hand I pointed to my pillow and the Black Thing moved an inch to the right.

I gave another little shriek. Jareth lightly tossed a crystal at the hellish creature and it was swallowed up, never to be seen again.

My breathing slowly returned to normal and I could feel the embarrassment settling in my cheeks. Jareth took one long look at me and settled into the small chair at my old vanity. "Let me get this straight," He began conversationally. I braced myself for humiliation.

"You faced my Labyrinth, including dark oubliettes, Fireys, the Bog of Eternal Stench, a rather dashing but dark King," He ticked off on his fingers and smirked at me when he mentioned the last one.

"You successfully moved out of your parent's house and faced the world on your own at a young age of 18 now 19…"

I nodded, not really liking where this was going.

"…And you've dealt with the insane lunatics that plague our apartment complex for the last year. And you're telling me that the mere sight of a _spider_ sends you into a catatonic state?" He finished mockingly. Okay. No more Miss Nice Sarah. Time to bring out the fangs.

"Hey! No judging! They happen to be extremely cunning and freaky. They can sense fear, I swear! And they go straight for the jugular! Haven't you seen all of the horror movies?"

He really tried to hold it in, I know. But soon he was doubled over howling with laughter and clutching those well-defined abs (not that I paid any attention to those). I merely scowled. There wasn't much else I could do. I felt like a little tough kitty who'd been de-clawed and all I could do was growl. Jareth wiped tears the tears from his eyes and gradually worked himself into a calm state.

"Well, you've had your fun. Goodnight Jareth."

"Precious, you know I-"

"Yes I know Jareth! You didn't really mean it, you have to admit it was funny, I didn't mean to offend you, yada yada yada yada! Spiders are damn freaky and they can all die for all I care. Now it's after one in the morning and I know Toby's going to burst in here at an unholy hour to hunt for the eggs, so will you please leave so I can sleep? Thanks for getting rid of the spider and I will see you in the morning." I finished tersely. Jareth continued regarding me momentarily and the mischievous grin returned once again. Shit.

"You know Sarah dearest, this act of valor should very well earn me that reward."

"You're kidding right? Please Jareth, I'm too tired to deal with this right now."

"Ah ah Sarah! I deserve payment for facing your nightmare for you. For willingly placing myself into an eight-legged hell hole of danger, for-"

My head hurt too much to deal with this so I quickly cut him off.

"If I give you a 'reward', will you let me sleep?"

"Gladly. I would very much appreciate a goodnight kiss from you Sarah. A proper one. Then I will leave you to retire." He finished in triumph, folding his hands deviously in front of him.

Ugh. How did I know he'd manipulate this situation in this direction? Meanwhile, my inner voice started a conga line in celebration. _Not that you can blame me…_ the inner voice chirped. _He's freakin' hot_! I sighed in defeat, but the butterflies in my stomach refused to settle down.

"Just one kiss?"

"Unless you want more of course. I'd be happy to oblige you Sarah." He murmured. He rose from my vanity with a predatory glean in his eye. I nervously took a step back, but the brief look of hurt that flashed across his face held me still. He stalked closer to my form until my neck strained in looking up at him. Jareth backed me slowly into the wall, his hands on my hips and his eyes never leaving mine. Normally, I'd be uncomfortable with this kind of intimate staring contest, but now it felt almost _right._

Jareth first pressed his lips to my forehead, as he had done earlier. Then he moved across my eyelids, cheeks, and jaw line. I melted at his gentle touch and was thankful for his weight pressing me against the wall otherwise my knees would have given out. His velvet lips continued their path to the corner of my mouth, his hands wandering to the small of my back, pressing me close to his firm body. He pulled his face just inches from mine, our bodies still fused together. My heart pounded in excitement and my lips ached in unfulfilment. _This is it_… _he's going to kiss me!_

My eyes fluttered closed with a small satisfied sigh. I leaned up ever so slightly into his warm, waiting lips only to feel air. I lifted my heavy lids to see Jareth smiling sadly down on me and I countered with a look of confusion. He sighed.

"Precious, you don't know how much I want to finished what we've started."

_Hell yeah! Then do it!_ My inner voice chimed in and honestly, I wanted to disagree but found I couldn't.

"But try as I might, I can't disregard your father's rules of the house." Jareth ground out in mild frustration. I don't know what I had expected but it certainly wasn't _that._

"You're kidding, right? YOU are concerned about my father's RULES? That's just as rich as my phobia of spiders!" And I promptly doubled over with laughter, much as Jareth had done moments ago.

He waited until my moment of insanity passed to press his fingers beneath my chin and look me square in the eye, green meeting mismatched.

"Your family has been nothing but generous to me, something I hadn't expected. I wish to honor your father's wishes. For now anyway." Jareth smirked.

"So I can assume this isn't over?"

"Not until the heavy lady sings."

"It's fat, Jareth. Not until the fat lady sings."

"Yes but my version was the 'politically correct' one."

Laughter erupted quietly between us and I loved it. This Jareth I could get used to. Maybe getting poofed onto Jareth's lap a few days ago wasn't such a bad thing after all. With a final whisper of, "Goodnight," Jareth vanished with a small puff of glitter and left me to my even more jumbled than usual thoughts.

**A/N: 1...2...3... Darn! So close ;) Thanks for reading and please Review! I hope I did your suggestions justice.**


End file.
